


Keeping Love Afloat

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt #351: Sinking.Warning(s)/Genre:Pining, het!Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #351: Sinking. 
> 
> **Warning(s)/Genre:** Pining, het!
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Keeping Love Afloat

~

Neville eyed the boats suspiciously as students streamed past him to board. 

“It’s the only way to the school, lad,” said their chaperone, Hagrid. “First-years take the boats over to Hogwarts.” 

“Are you worried about sinking?” a girl with bushy hair and buckteeth asked. “We won’t. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History._ The boats never sink.” 

Allowing her to take his hand, Neville sat beside her, her prattling calming him until, before he knew it, they arrived. 

“See? We’re safe.” The girl, Hermione, smiled. “All right?”

Neville nodded, and in that moment, fell in love with Hermione Granger.

~

“I’m sorry, Neville.” Hermione did actually look sorry. “But someone else has already invited me to the Yule Ball. And I’ve accepted.” 

Neville nodded, backing away. “Of course. Ron’s a lucky bloke.” 

“Ron?” Hermione scowled. 

“Harry?” Neville said, his heart sinking.

“Heavens, no!” Hermione looked honestly shocked at the idea, and Neville could breathe again. “Harry and I aren’t…No. As for Ron—” Her expression hardened. “I wouldn't go with him now even if he asked!” 

“His loss,” Neville said. 

Hermione smiled. “Ginny needs a date. You should ask her.” 

“Thanks,” Neville sighed, watching her walk away. “I’ll do that.” 

~

“You were brave, Neville.” 

Surprised, Neville looked up at Hermione. “Not really.” He nodded at Harry, being treated by Madam Pomfrey. “Harry’s the one duelling. Did you see him Disarm Lucius Malfoy? It was brilliant.”

“Yes.” Hermione glanced over at Harry. “He’s had practice. You haven’t. And you stood up to Bellatrix.” 

“She captured me anyway,” Neville said, heart sinking as he recalled how she’d smirked as she’d escaped. 

“You resisted, though.” Hermione touched his shoulder, and Neville froze. “Not many could manage that. You’re a hero.” 

Before Neville could reply, Ron called her. And, watching her go, he sighed. 

~

He’d lost her. Heart sinking, Neville realised Hermione, Ron, and Harry worked together like a telepathic team. A year on the run with them had made her an even more formidable witch. And after all she’d shared with them, how could he compete?

When the battle was won, and Neville was, somehow, alive, he saw them disappear together, and, exhausted, he collapsed onto the stairs. 

Luna sat beside him, clasping his hand. “All right, Neville?”

Neville nodded at her. “Just tired.” 

“It’s been a long night.” Luna rested her head on his shoulder. “Things will seem better tomorrow. You’ll see.” 

~

When Neville, sunk to his ankles in Hagrid’s muddy garden, looked up, he blinked in surprise. “Hermione?” 

Her smile made his heart clench. “Hey, Neville. New project?” 

Neville shrugged. “McGonagall requested I clean up the grounds.” 

“She asked me to help. Apparently you and I are two of the few returning to finish our educations properly.” 

“Ron and Harry aren’t?” 

“Nope.” Hermione sighed. “They got offered positions as Aurors.” 

“Oh.” Neville frowned. “Weren’t you?” 

“Yes. But that’s not what I want.” 

“What do you want?” 

“I’m not sure anymore.” Hermione held his gaze. “But I hope to figure it out.” 

~

Neville loved classes with Hermione. She was brilliant, and she respected him. Somehow, he sank even deeper in love with her that year. 

Ron and Harry visited on weekends, and Hermione always invited Neville to join them. The trio seemed close, but something was off, different. 

Finally, one night after Ron and Harry left, Neville asked, “Are you and Ron still…together?” 

Hermione laughed. “No. That’d be…awkward.” 

Neville frowned. “Why?” 

“Because they’re together. Couldn’t you tell?” 

Neville, his world realigning, shook his head.

“You should pay more attention.” Hermione winked. “You’re clearly missing things right in front of you.”

~

Neville lay awake that night pondering her words. Had she been flirting? Could she be…interested? Finally, giving up on sleep, he rose, wandering into the eighth-year common room.

Upon seeing Hermione curled on a sofa reading, he paused. 

“I wondered how long you’d take,” she said, putting down her book and smiling up at him. She patted the seat beside her.

Biting his lip, Neville approached, sitting. “Hermione, I’m pants at this, and if the answer’s no, I’ll never bother you again, but—”

Shaking her head, Hermione leaned in, kissing him. “Yes,” she whispered. “The answer’s definitely yes.” 

~

Neville would’ve gone slow, but Hermione wanted none of that. Dragging him to her bed, she banished their clothes, then straddled him. 

Kissing slowly, they rocked together, until, trembling, Neville entered her. Sinking into Hermione was like nothing he’d ever dreamed, and when she wrapped her legs around him and begged him to move, he could only blindly obey. 

Somehow, he lasted until she came, finding his pleasure afterwards. 

Later, as they cuddled, Hermione’s head on his shoulder, Neville remembered the first time he’d seen her. He’d always known she was his.

“All right?” she asked. 

Neville smiled. “Never better.”

~


End file.
